Rainbow
Rainbow is a heavyweight robot from Russia, which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a two-wheel, invertible, white robot with a rainbow splatter on top and is armed with a rainbow colored horizontal spinning bar. Although the bar could reach a deadly speed, it wasn't able to really damage metal too well, it was a bit slow, and the armor was easily breakable. Rainbow was originally going to be named Pinkie Pie and featured characters from the My Little Pony TV show on the top armor plate, but probably due to copyright issues, they had to change the name and the paint scheme of the robot. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Rainbow's first ever match was against newcomer Nelly The Ellybot. When the match began, Rainbow's weapon got up to speed and began to attack Nelly's wedge, causing minor damage. Rainbow continued to attack and tore into the face of Nelly, leaving Nelly's left googly eye inoperable and sending one of Nelly's ears flying. Rainbow continued its assault and tore off Nelly's right eye completely. Nelly pressed on so Rainbow went after the other eye, ripping it off and damaging the face. Nelly had little movement after this so Rainbow delivered a final hit that also dislodged its own weapon belt. Nelly The Ellybot was counted out, giving Rainbow the win by KO. Rainbow's 2nd match was in a rumble with Double Jeopardy and Extinguisher. When the rumble began, Rainbow was doing well as they were able to get their weapon going and dish out some damage to Extinguisher while also avoiding the latter's hammer, even twisting it a bit in a later hit, and avoiding Double Jeopardy's projectiles. After another hit, Rainbow's weapon struggled to get up to top speed, but was able to cause minor damage. While Extinguisher and Double Jeopardy were losing mobility, Rainbow mostly stayed away, trying to get their weapon going again. Time ran out with only Rainbow mostly working so the judges awarded Rainbow a unanimous 3-0 decision. Rainbow's next opponent was Yeti and Greg Gibson. The match was off to a very poor start as Rainbow's weapon wasn't working, forcing them to retreat. However, they took a big hit from Yeti that cracked part of their rear armor, dislodged their top plate, and flipped them over. To make matters worse, Rainbow started smoking heavily as a result from its batteries being ruptured inside. Rainbow was no longer moving and was counted out, giving Yeti the win by a very quick KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "From Russia, meet the new kid on the eastern block. It's a borscht of nature and you're about to get beat. But hey, vhat can you do? It's RAINBOW!" "From Russia, here to put on the iron hurtin, the creme de la creme'ln. It's RAINBOW!" Trivia *Around the same time as robots not competing appeared on the BattleBots website as though they were competing, Rainbow was one of the few robots left out of the list. *Rainbow is one of the first Russian teams that have competed so far in a Battlebots competition. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Russian Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television